Borderlands: An unknown visitor
by Zer0wolf46
Summary: A new face appeared on Pandora, and maybe a new vault hunter. For a bandit I guess (Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, B.D all belongs to Gearbox. Unknown is who I own) {Gaige x OC } {Axton x Maya x Krieg}
1. Chapter 1

**Z.W: First ever fanfic on this site. So enjoy if you want peoples :3**

Borderlands: An unknown visitor

Pandora, the land of the civilized and order, organized by our own Hyperion corporation. What a load of shit that turned out. Seem's as though the president of the industry, Handsome Jack, turned it to a hell hole when he discovered of the new revealed vault. Since the opening of the last one with the quadruplet of vault hunters, turned out to be an imprisonment of a giant alien called The Destroyer. None the less, Jack wanted to be first to open the ancient portal and its riches. But there's others who wish to be the firsts and put a stop to Jack's rain once and for all. The now new line of vault hunters. By the names of Axton, Maya, Salvador, and Zer0. But since Jack found out about their presence, he placed a bomb aboard their train ride to the deselect wasteland, costing them their lives. Except a lone claptrap unit found one conscious in the freezing tundra's of the aftermath, and gave them the opportunity to leave the place and to Sanctuary. But of course they had to get rid of some troubles along the way, including clan leader Caption Flynt. Then they set sailed to Three Horns to start the journey.

Another train passed by the wreckage of that of another bandit car, first totaling it in its way. The automatic speaker came aloud to the passengers on board.

"we are nearing our stop at Pandora's train station, please take all your precious belongings before descending off the train. Note Hyperion does not insure stolen, lost, or looted items before entering Pandora. Have a wonderful day!"

The isle's of the train were empty as the stomach of one lil' baby Skag. All but one seat. There lied a man in army camouflage pants, black armored chest plate, a mask covering his face with nothing shown but a white eye hole, and a somewhat tattoo of a U, shown on his bare shoulder. Also, carrying what looks like a large weapon blade strapped to his back, with the addition of a small pistol, and hunting knife. The man looked outside his window to the passing layers of the sandy desert, filled with bandits after bandits, man eating Skags, Rakks, the worst. It didn't matter to him, since he's seen much worse at home then this planet. That he wishes never to mention, over some troubles, and some issues along the way. The train then slid to a screeching stop as the announcer then said aloud in the speaker once more.

"And welcome, to the wonderful life of Pandora! Have yourself a fantastic after life under the ruling of our own, Handsome Jack"

The man brought a satchel over his shoulder and made way to the platform of the station. What's shown is just an ordinary, abandoned warehouse, with nothing but corpses hanging from the openings. Probably raided by bandits again, who would've known? The train then took its toll and vanished in an instant to the next stop nearby. The man watched it go as he looked around the wasteland for his next destination. Apparently all he found was piles of sand, and nothing more. Now he know that this wasn't gonna go down so normally then he'd thought. Not with Jack in charge at least.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"so, that was fun" a siren by the name of Lilith spoke. As she, a hunter named Mordecai, the slab king Brick, and a professional explosive's carrier by the name of Tina, just played her game of Dragon's keep. Ending with them saving the princess, Buttsalion.

"yeah, actually, thought it was..okay" shrugged the hunter, while lying back on his stool.

"I liked the part when we killed the sorcerer, and saved the pretty princess" Brick added, with a chuckle coming from the small girl.

"I'm glad that ya guys did, just wait until next game, where this time you have to ride princess Buttstalien across the universe!"

"well see how that goes Tina" responded the siren.

Just then, another siren with blue markings over her arms, and wearing a yellow body armor, walked in with some news. Then revealed to be Maya. Apart from her and Lilith being the only sirens left alive, since Angel was killed to retrieve the vault key from Jack, but that ended up in disaster.

"hey guys, the Hyperion solider just coughed up some codes for a moon base. Anyone wanna go blow it up?"

"HELL YES I DO!" shouted Tina, as she leaped off her seat and dashed around the siren. The others got up in tow.

"there any Fast travels strong enough to bring us there?" Lilith asked. Maya shrugged "dunno, all the guy said was the code and passed out"

"let me take a crack at him, I'l make him tell us where it is" Brick said cracking his enormous knuckles.

"if we let you at him for a second he'd be already dead from your sight" Mordecai responded with a chuckle. The ex-slab king rolled his eyes before nudging his childhood friend.

"hey, better to seek it then go for it huh?" Maya asked with a smirk, reflected by the other siren. Then a small robot rolled into the room alerting the others of his presence. In tow with the other vault hunters, Axton, Salvador, Zer0, and Krieg.

"what's going on?" Lilith asked.

"Hyperion just send us an army of GUN loaders outside of the vault!" Claptrap said aloud.

"but why would they search there? The vault's s'been already opened and the Warriors dead!" Mordecai exclaimed.

The commando shrugged "Jack had a final wish before getting killed, and that was to collect more eridum shards left over to have them make another search"

"even when he's dead he wont give up" Brick groaned, as he and the others saw the monitors of the vault being raided by the bots. They collected the light glowing purple bricks from the ground, around their ex-president's corpse.

"come on, we can make it before-" Lilith spoke before being cut off when the sound of pistol fires then exploded a loader.

Everyone watched as another blew up, with a clean slice through its lower half. A bit similar to Zer0's kitana blade.

"what was that?" Claptrap asked.

"looks like someone already beat us there, and taking care of the loaders" Axton stated from the now growing piles of the robots.

"THE SHINY BOTS EXPLODED IN BLOODY AGONY!" Krieg shouted.

Mordecai then saw shots coming from the Hyperion moon base through another camera, "well who ever it is better make themselves snappy, cause there's badasses coming"

With that they crashed towards the ground and got up, armed and aimed at the unknown attacker.

"drop your weapons and surrender, Hyperion wishes to-" The bot couldn't finish its statement, as white smoke escaped its openings, suddenly tearing it apart. The others were surprised at seeing its defeat, not even seeing the attack coming.

"stop! No! Die-" Yet another badass got itself sliced to bits. The pile of thin metal grew with every swing of the large blade at the Hyperion drones.

"damn, this person is tearing them apart!" Brick said, slightly impressed by the total bots killed. Lilith shared the expression.

"can't we get a closer look who it is?" Maya asked the stwert bot aside the control panel. With a nod, Claptrap mainly activated camera #4, which showed the unknown warrior and the army of loaders walking towards him. It showed the same traveler that departed the last train stop, but no one saw him around the time. Or even knew.

He backed up to the edge of the stone platform, above molten lava. The loaders aimed their guns at him, ready. But yet again, they were turned to scrap when the warrior sliced them with his medium sized weapon in the form of smoke? Its questioning yes, but impressive to watch him move quickly.

"who is he? Never seen him before?" Lilith asked, eyeing him against another badass loader.

"got me" Mordecai shrugged.

"who ever he is, he's considered a new addition to the slabs! After passing the test of course" Brick exclaimed with crossed arms.

"but how can we trust him?" Axton spoke up, turning around to them "he could be a secret assassin paid by Hyperion to take us out?"

"looks like Zer0's got some competition, eh?" Salvador said with a smirk, patting the assassins back.

Zer0 examined the unknown traveler closely with his visor. Not getting much, but a somewhat reflection of some sort? On a 5% scale of course.

"this stranger is quick/killing the loaders one by one at quick speed/should we worry about this?"

"I don't think that would be necessary" Lilith responded "we can use him as an addition to the vault hunters, and help us take care of Hyperion often. Besides, he looks normal as the rest of us" Everyone looked at one another in question "sort of.."

"still in thought/we should prepare ourselves/his smoke trails may come for us"

"easy there slim" Axton reassured "I think I speak for all of us if we make a sort of, test, to see if he's good enough. And, make sure he's not working for Hyperion, then we put a bullet in his head" everyone nodded as the warrior finished the last of a GUN loader.

Noticing a slight change to the scenery, Salvador looked around the room in search for a certain vault hunter missing.

"anyone seen Gaige?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The mecromancer was sprinting towards the entrance of the vault, in response to Hyperion's activity there. Upon reaching the ledge she saw only bits, and scraps of every destroyed loader lying dead on the ground. Her brows were raised in confusion, 'how they can be destroyed already when I just got the message?'. Walking through the carnage she then spotted something dismantling the robot parts and tossing them into the lava. With a smirk gracing her lips she pulled her shock SMG from her holster, ready to take him out.

"say bye bye Hyper-" Gaige was cut when her weapon was knocked out of her hands suddenly. And the culprit was a thrown throwing knife. "what the hell?.." she looked to the man, thinking it was a Hyperion worker, but possibly a bandit? Well whoever it was walks in sight of the mecromancer, one hand on a Dahl pistol, and the other gripping the handle of his blade-like weapon. He appears to be the stranger who arrived at the previous train stop, just taking care of business, like any other bandit. Well, used to, which explains why he hasn't aimed the knife at the vault hunter correctly.

Taking the opportunity to collect herself, Gaige took out a shotgun and aimed it at the strangers head. But once again, it was knocked out of her hands. Except at the fire of the man's pistol. Gaige grunted in frustration, "stop that!"

The stranger just stood there and watched the mecromancer with his one, pale colored eye. It freaked Gaige out how he just stares at her. Cold and silent.

"quit staring at me like that!" she shouted at him. But he still stayed quit. This made Gaige's urge to murder him rise, "say something why don't ya?!" And yet again, no next sudden movement for the bandit. The mechromancer had enough and was about to shout at the stranger, but realized that something that now brought a small smirk to her features. Her Deathtrap wasn't summoned for about 5 minutes before re-digistructed back within her grasp. She can quickly summon him in order to kill the marauder.

"alright, enough's enough!" She brought her mechanized arm up and instantly summoned her Deathtrap "rip him to shre-" The bandit took action after Deathtrap appeared, and made a clean cut through his torso with his large weapon. The robot stood in the air for a second or two before exploding to bits. Pieces scattered around, with some dipped in the lava. Gaige couldn't process what happened, but just stand in the same position. Her own robotic, indestructible, death machine was..destroyed...by,...by a bandit.

'DT...,...is..-is...dead...All.., by...a bandit' Gaige thought, still frozen 'how...h-how?...' Her eye twitched in fury, continuing to see her creation fall to pieces

"you son of a-" But before she can, she hears a faint voice behind her.

"die..., bandit scum!..." A gun shot is fired. Gaige couldn't take action since she fell face first on the stone cold ground. Apparently the bandit didn't kill one Hyperion solider, who took the last pot shot at Gaige before getting decapitated. Guess by the stranger.

'why, can't I feel anything' Gaige questioned 'everything feels numb,...and cold. Really,..really, cold' Her eyelids then slowly shuts 'just gonna..take...a...quick...nap'

Her world then turned to darkness as she blacked out...

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Z.W: hey'o everyone, back again with another chapter of meh first fanfic. Enjoy if you please, and if you may or want, leave a review if you care to read and know more of Unknown. And etc :3**

Everyone in the Crimson Raiders room where shocked on what they've just heard. Apparently the missing vault hunter decided to go take care of the Hyperion army, then gets shot. How ironic. In a way.

"what the hell happened?" Lilith questioned.

"dunno, but Gaige's ECHO just went offline" Axton stated, in a bit of a surprise with the device in his hands. The others checked their ECHO's to confirm on what the commando said.

"Claptrap, can't you check the cameras to find her" Maya asked behind the bot. "will do!" The unit scanned all the cameras still visible to only find broken loaders, dead soilders, and Deathtrap-

"hang on a sec" Maya took a closer look at camera #2 to find what appears to be Deathtrap. Only, broken up. "that's Deathtrap!"

The others circled the siren to see him lying about, half its torso missing, eye still functional, but sparking. "guess we now know that Gaige is alive/but why is Deathtrap destroyed?" questioned Zer0.

"maybe a badass took ol' DT out" Axton answered. "but its Deathrap, he couldn't be taken down that easily" Maya said "Gaige powered him with alot of shit to kill bandit camps left and right"

"seems it was all for nothing"

What they saw next was the Stranger and Gaige. Only she's lying flat on the ground, bleeding. The hunters eyes widen at the bullet wound.

"she's bleeding!" Maya exclaimed in shock.

"I've warned you that he is danger/now he's murdered one of our own/we must kill him" Zer0 seethed his kitana from its holster, and its light blue rim awakened.

"hang on, take a closer look" Axton interrupted, bringing everyone to look at what the bandit's doing. He took Gaige in his arms before digistructing the remains of D.T in a small yellow device he held, and rushed to the vault's exit.

"Claptrap zoom in! He's getting away!"

"alright, alright. Geez" the unit focused on camera #7 on the bandit. But was unable to record much, as the device was then exploded. Possibly from a EXP loader still functional, and took out all the cameras around it. Which shows why the monitors all died.

"shit!" Axton hissed as he pounded the control panel, then sighed.

"what now?" Lilith asked. "I think we should follow that guy, he might turn in Gaige or matter's worse, kill her" Maya said in a worried tone.

"he may/but we have no lead to where he's taken here/we must take precautions if he may kill her before we kill him"

"Zer0's right" Lilith resumed "we don't know if this guy could be holding her hostage, we go in there now and he'l kill her"

"right.." Maya murmured sadly, resting against a steel wall "but, how're we gonna find a lead on her? Her ECHO's out of commission"

"why not take it to Tannis?" Mordecai answered "she may be a crazy chica, but she's all we have to repair that thing"

"yeah, alright, lets hurry before things turn worse" The hunters then ran down to the mad scientist below, apparently having a conversation with, a desk lamp..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'wha?..Why..can't I feel anything?' Gaige questioned as she effortlessly tried opening her eyelids awake 'its so..cold all of a sudden...'

Her body was completely numb from the shot, but next felt the stuffing of pillows. She was lain on a lone bed, patches across her bullet wound, and a blanket atop her to sustain her temperature. She moved her head around to fill in what's going on.

'where.., where am I?'

The sound of a door shutting nearby got her mind focused on that. 'and I guess I'm not..alone'

She then felt the touch of someone's hand on her forehead. She didn't knew who it was, it felt soft with the sensation of leather across her forehead. It then lifted off and replaced with a small ice pack.

'urgh, come on...open up!...' Gaige mentally screamed to open her eyes and see who this person treating her is. They slowly opened up weakly, but gave her an image of her surrounding. She was in a small room, built for one. With steel walls, floor and ceiling, all except the bed she was lying in. It felt comfortable. Well, knowing that its been stitched together by worn out pieces of wool scavenged out, and may reek of blood and urine. But eh, at least its comfortable. She cocked her head to the side to see a nearly worn out desk with a small Hyperion digitizer resting on it. After raiding some bases, the mechromancer took some with her to transport her things around then have it all cluttered in her portable storage. It was handy to take some held weapons on it to just flash out and BANG, headshot. She knew alot of Hyperion tech she can get her hands on, matter of fact any robotic thing. That's what birthed her lovable D.T-

"Deathtrap..." Gaige mumbled weakly, remembering her fateful companion. And how it was destroyed by that bandit. 'god damn bandit asshole!' She cursed 'next time I see him, he's gonna get what's coming-' She then saw a shadow move towards the Hyperion digistructor on the desk and started to fiddle with it. Gaige couldn't see who exactly it was and why they were treating her wounds. What she did know was that they're equipped with some powerful firearm. That's what sparked the shining DAHL legendary shield on their hip, even the purple pistol in its holster. Even the digistructor. Well okay anyone can get it simply, but the way this stranger was tweaking it knows how to work it properly.

'who..is this?..'

The man pointed the digistructor to the open space where he was, and flashed the light blue light which slowly formed a loader. 'aw shit, knew it was Hyperion..'

But, it wasn't Hyperion at all. It was Deathtrap. Except he's still torn up, yet still functional. Gaige was shocked and relieved to find her best friend still alive. The man took out some tools from a rust red toolbox he kept behind the desk, and walked up to the still death machine. He took out some worn out parts and connected some usable wires from his other half in order to keep him functional. Gaige wanted to see more of the progress, but was still blinded by her fuzzy vision, and her soar bullet wound healing.

'agh, shit. If only I had-' she realized in surprise 'a health hypo!' With the bitter strength in her fingers, they crawled to her belt line to find the tip of the syringe still in tact. She slowly slid it out of her holster, and with all she can muster, the mechromancer stabbed herself with it, injected the red liquid inside. Her eyes then flashed open as he body was lifted from the intense, throbbing pain. Well, minus her headache and bullet wound, those were unaffected. But that didn't stop her from bolting up from the bed and facing the stranger.

"alright who the hell are you?! And what're you doing with D.T?!" The stranger stood up as well. His face was shown through the lighting of the room. Gaige was shocked to an end.

"its-its you!..." It was the bandit who first killed D.T and the army back at the vault. Her mind and body races with emotions of anger and fury for what he's done to her, and how she'l easily kill him. Except, it won't be clean. And another thing, her mind was intentionally focused on killing the masked foe, but another was confused on why he patched her up and was repairing Deathtrap. 'I mean, he's a freaking bandit!'

The bandit was about to make a move. Instead, he dropped all his weapons from his holster belt along with his large blade. And raised his hands in surrender, not meaning any, harm?

"huh?" Gaige said in more confusion, as she tilted her head to the side. The man kicked his weaponry to her feet, still in the same position. She looked at them and his face-er mask, back and forth. "what're-what're you doing?"

He didn't answer but pointed to her twitchy companion. She looked at D.T and back, still in question. "so? He's alive, good for me, but you didn't have to kill yourself so easily" Looking to the ground in thought for a second, the man got an idea as he held and pointed a finger to a storage room behind him. Gaige followed his movement inside as he searched the clutter for something.

'aw great, what now?' He then turned back with a grey, small metal device in his gloved hands. He clamped it on to his chest and pressed a few buttons, and waited for it to start humming to life.

_"ah,..there, that's better"_ the man spoke, but in the form of a robotic AI. Guess he originally can't speak and needed that translator.

"so, guess you can talk after all" Gaige lowered her hands in thought of simple communication, but kept them clamped so that he won't draw a sneak attack.

"_indeed. I apologize for the jumpy appearance"_

Actually he didn't look that all jumpy, nor intimidated to say the least. Except for the only white eye. In Gaige's eyes. Nothing was different about his outfit. Military cargo pants, old DAHL uniform chest/arm pads, brown combat boots, gloved hands, scars on his open arm, and the black mask covering his face. No difference, except the small tattoo Gaige noticed. Her eyes trailed to the large purple 'U' letter on his left shoulder blade.

"what's with the tat?" she asked pointing to it. The bandit turned his head to it and shrugged, _"I have no intellect on that. Apparently obtained it at birth"_

"why're you sounding like a bot?"

_"this stolen Hyperion voice modulator simulates the tone of the original AI. But more mechanical"_

Gaige nodded, half not interested to listen and the other half eager to kill him right here, right now. But, she's still thinking why he surrendered so easily? Bandits don't fall like that. Well, except that one from Thousand cuts who wanted to be shot in the face. The mechromancer chuckles at his last dying words after she shot him and collected her reward.

The stranger took a closer look to Gaige's current feeling, _"I understand you wish to murder me"_

She shot her head at him in surprise, "what?"

_"your hands are clenched together in anger for what I have done to you and your robot"_ he gestured to D.T.

"well, yeah" she added, "no offense, but your a cold bandit who murdered possibly thousands of innocent people, like that Hyperion army. In addition, you killed Deathtrap, who I find as a best friend till you chopped him up"

The man felt a small tinge of regret as he gave a short glance to the metallic floorboards underneath. Gaige gave a small smirk as she rested a hand on her hip, "so yeah, I'm pretty pissed. Matter of fact I want to blow your head off so badly, but I'm still stuck on one thing though" This had him to shoot his head up, "why are you nursing me and repairing D.T? Shouldn't you be turning me in for the reward money?"

The man shook his head, "I am not alike the other bandits" he reassured, _"I am a lone warrior who fights for justice then cold blooded monsters as they are. Which is why I destroyed the Hyperion group at the vault, so Handsome Jack's wish may not be fulfilled"_

Gaige raised a brow, still not convinced, "so, basically a hunter? For good?"

He nodded, _"its much suitable being heroic to those who need assistance then being monsters. As Jack. Which is a relief that he is deceased"_ It's been at least a year since Handsome Jack's death at the vaults opening, and Pandora sailed smooth now, no Hyperion onslaught, no raids. Just, quiet peace. Minus the Skags, Rakks, and bandits still doing what their doing. Except the one in front of the mechromancer.

"sorry to disappoint you, but I think that's a load of shit" she announced, with a cold tone "your simply another marauder, who fakes peoples trust and BAM, kills them clean"

_"then why have I not killed you? And repairing your robot? Seems strange to question when I am assisting you"_

Gaige was about to retort, but realized that he's right about the rescue. If it hadn't been for him getting her out of the vault, she could of died from blood loss, or worse. She grunted as she looked down, a %5 ashamed for exploding after he saved her from death. But the other percentage still justifiable to killing him before he does, "whatever.." she muttered.

The man patted her shoulder, but she slapped his hand upon contact, "don't touch me"

_"noted"_

Gaige sighed, "anyways, since I'm gonna be here to clean my wound" she cringed as she sat on the stitched mattress, but was able to sit up and look at the bandit. "might as well know your name. I guess..."

_"well, I was not given a proper birth name as a child, but was regularly called Unknown"_

The mechromancer grinned as she crossed her arms, "Unknown? Your name's, Unknown?"

_"correct"_ he nodded.

"wow, your parents must of been desperate for a guy like you"

This silenced Unknown for a second or two before answering, _"I do not have information upon my biological parents. Have not taken a glance to them since birth. Possibility's show that they are deceased"_

"oh.." Gaige now spoke lowly, a bit awkward to ring in parental issues. Matter the fact she knows now. But turned it around when its still a bandit she's talking to, "well, my guess is that you're their killer"

_"incorrect"_ Unknown said looking down at her with his one mask eye hole, _"I was but of an infant when they disappeared, I could not of murdered them at that age. I could not pick up a hunting knife"_

"oh,...uh,...right" she spoke with an embarrassed feeling, returning the awkwardness to the scene. "hand't...thought when you said...-yeah..."

The room got quiet as the two looked away from each other, feeling uncomfortable to continue or look at each other. The sound of D.T's sparking malfunctions broke the silence as they turned to him. He fidgeted for a short time before falling limp and having his system shut down.

"D.T?" Gaige shouted worriedly as she ran by his side, Unknown too.

_"do not alarm"_ he reassured, _"your bot was overheating from the re-connection of his severed servers and motherboards"_ Unknown searched the distant pieces of Deathtrap before sliding out a burned circuit board, _"here is the situation. His circuit board is destroyed"_

"and where the hell do you think we're gonna find a new one? We're in the middle of-okay, actually where are we anyways?!"

Unknown reached up and scrunched a blindfolded window, to show her the purple thunderclouds rolling above them. Indicating that their at a hill point of the Eridum Blight.

"huh, no wonder it felt kinda damp here" Gaige said. Unknown ignored her comment as he got up and to his desk. He pulled out some tools from his toolbox and was tapping them lightly at the fried piece of electronic. A small piece of her wanted to take a peek to what he's doing with the board so eagerly in these constructions, while the other large piece cared to stay by D.T. Robot or not, Deathtrap he's been a part of Gaige's life from the start of murdering her class rival, to helping her wipe Pandora's enemy's off the map. The memories of their carnage was enduring and fun, she gave a miniature smile to herself in remembrance. All the action, all the awesome explosions where fights never forgotten. That is until Unknown interrupted her, _"it appears the circuit board is damaged"_

Gaige shook her head to reality as the bandit crouched back across D.T, holding the still fried board. _"we may find pieces of a lost central board I've located at least a week ago inside a bandit camp. Its scattered in 3 parts, nearby the located camp"_ he held his hand to her, _"may I obtain your ECHO device if to set the coordinates?"_

"can't" the mechromancer held the device to his sights, but was disappointed to read its status: offline. "it was disabled when that bastard shot me" Which also explains the bullet hole through its communications.

_"I may cover that as well"_ Unknown exclaimed standing straight, _"there is a nearby Hyperion base where a lost ECHO recorder is held, investigated out of the deceased hands of a vault hunter. Possibly from before your time"_

"good" she stood in tow, "I need to contact the others to tell where I am, and actually _alive_" she said, the last word underlined to his standards as a bandit keeping her hostage.

_"noted too"_

They then took off on foot to the base to first get contact with the others.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Z.W: sorry for the late update with this story peoples, got lazy when I felt I couldn't write straight for a few days. But with some motivation around here sure struck me back, in a way. Anyways, enjoy.**

Unknown and Gaige where seen hid behind Eridium coated boulders from the Hyperion base, guarded by ordinary soldiers. Thank god no loaders.

'with D.T gone we'd be dead anyways' Gaige thought, 'then again, I can still try to reach the others from the ECHO inside and kill this jerk'. The Mechromancer was still peeved from their encounter. A bit surprising to say the least, but aggravated to be humiliated by a bandit, and nearly killed by Hyperion dock worker. Possibly nearly done with his first week anyways. Good thing he's dead. Gaige peeked an eye to the workers walking around, patrolling for intruders like them. Still a bit confusing to understand since Jack is dead and all, but Hyperion is still here. Its like what happened on Elpis, with this Colonial and the lost legion troops she heard from Athena. Who, at this moment, is still tied up with Tina constantly talking to her, asking for more stories, and just asking annoying questions: What's it like there? Was there lots of explosions? Stuff like that.

Unknown crouched and poked his head, and spots an open door with the room filled with supplied electricity barrels. He turned to Gaige, "_their supplement of shock type barrels are a perfect diversion to attempt the run"_

"uh, okay? But how will that affect us when they see us?"

"_hmm_" he hummed before popping an idea, "_we may use my stealth to sneak it. But first, you must first make contact with me_"

"d-do what?!" Gaige screeched, silenced by Unknown's hand clamped to her mouth. She forcefully pried it off.

"_what is the errors of my planning_?"

"oh well the part when mentioning CONTACT!"

"_but, its the only method needed in order to access_-" Unknown then sees the burning flush on the Mechromancer's pale cheeks and raises a brow underneath his mask in question/thought. "_why_-" then realization hit the bandit to also burn up a bit. He tugged the hem of his armored chest plate to get some air in the awkward moment. Silence grew around them before the bandit broke it with a cough to his fist, "_w-what I meant to correct, is you grasp to myself in order to use my stealth and sneak in as ordinary white dust particles"_

"BUT-wait" Gaige settled down a second after listening to the bandit, "just hang on to you for a moment and then where in. Not what-"

"_correct_" Unknown finished to spare from more embarrassment.

"oh,...right" She stared to the distant, purple void of the sky, not noticing the small growl behind them. They slowly turned their heads to find an angry Bullymong staring down at them. Before it can make the first strike, Unknown pulled out his large saber to slice one of its arms off causing a pained scream to echo, the workers ceased their attention and focused on the injured beast.

"guess we have a mess to clean up" A worker stated pulling out a fire SMG and slowly walked over to the spot. Others joined, armed too, what they didn't expect was the Bullymong's corpse to be hurled at them quickly. They were tackled and smothered under the weight of the beast.

"ugh, get this big piece of shit off me!"

Unknown and Gaige took action to the gate. Unfortunately, one of the Hyperion soldiers saw them, "hey, bandits are trying to sneak in. Kill them!"

"shit" Gaige cursed as many more soldiers fled out of the base, and some helping the trapped ones to join along side. They circled the two, causing them press back to back . Gaige brought out a Torgue bazooka as Unknown kept his blade ready.

"If I make it through this, I'm gonna kill you" she hissed at him.

"_I know_"

The workers then fired, and the bullet shots are echoed throughout the Eridum blight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ugh, this is pointless" Salvador hunched, kicking a stone away, "we're never going to find the chica around here, Hyperion is crawling around and could've snatched her up"

"couldn't you at least pretend your still looking" Maya said, poking her head inside an empty and deserted home, "she has to be around, she's a freaking vault hunter"

"easy" Axton said placing a calming hand on the Siren, "no need to boil up when on a search mission, you can distance yourself and mess up. Not like you usual self"

"and your story?" She retorted from Axton's past. He slightly tensed from her tone and the remembrance, but shrugged it off, "and now I'ma wanted vault hunter. The past is in the past, no need to turn back now, or ever"

Maya sighed and dropped her shoulders in a slump, "sorry...Its just..,..I don't like to see the world beat the crap out of that kid...I mean, she's innocent for god's sake. Running away from her troubles to run into more" The siren never wanted to worry to much about the young Mechromancer, since she's at least 17 by now, but for the fact she's like a little sister to her. In and out of the battle field. Hanging around, having fun blowing things and bandits up, later getting a drink at Moxxi's. Makes her believe she has a close friend and family member, then with her 'actual' family with the Order. Having her life live to nothing, become an idol to the villagers and a demon later. Everyone feared Maya's supernatural abilities as a Siren, and didn't make eye contact when she wants to talk to anyone on the streets. Making her a monster, and nothing more. It pained her inside to have everything she's worked for all turn to sham, even when the innocent people of Themis are victimized by her. After fleeing to Pandora, she wanted to make a'new, regardless of the planets environment, and try to find family that'l actually take CARE of her then the Order. That's when she meet the Crimson Raiders and Gaige to change things.

Axton patted her shoulder, "I know, but she's one of us. Wanted by the big bad, and late, Handsome Jack. She's killed dozens of bandits with her big ass robot, and saved our asses from certain death we couldn't live to see before being re-spawned. Or worse"

The memories of what the Commando is saying did make sense, "and without a doubt, one bandit doesn't stand a chance against her. I bet as soon as we find her, she'l be tossing his corpse aside and looting for the hell of it"

Maya gave Axton a small, yet sad smile as she soon embraced him softly. Laying her head by his shoulder blade, "thanks..." she whispered. The Commando gave a smile as well as he returned the hug. Salvador was in an awkward position in this moment, he scratched the nape of his neck and looking off to the purple sky. Its quit, slow movement can calm anyone from the sound of gun shots-wait, gunshots? He quickly turned to the sound of faint screaming and gun fire. Guess he found her after all. He pulled two machine guns and turned to the other vault hunters, "ey, lovebirds! If you wanna cut this short for now, I think I found our little nienia"

The two then pulled themselves away, both blushing in the process. The air grew thin before Salvador went and digistructed a technical for them.

"yeah.." Maya said rubbing her arm before walking over to the car, Axton in tow. They hopped aboard and road to the source, located on a similar Hyperion base.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaige finished another worker with a head-shot from her Jakobs pistol. Damn, those weapons are badass. Unknown finished his wave with slices of his large weapon. Pieces are scattered around the bloodbath, kinda hard to miss wherever vault hunters are around. Eh. Gaige panted as she finished reloading and sat on a stair step, "damn, what a ride without D.T" Unknown sat beside her, she slightly flinched, "this robot of yours, seems special to you?"

The Mechromancer gave a short glare to the bandit for questioning a slight, personal question. But she sighed in defeat when all in all, he DID save her from Hyperion, "...fine. I'l tell you about D.T" And there she goes, retelling the story of his birth to her science fair project on Eden-5. Partnered with her rival Marcy, and how she made the slip behind Gaige's back to steal D.T's bio instructions, birthing the new security bots still running Eden-5's authority then the original ever are. She boiled with anger before stumbling on something. Now that her own plans for a mechanized security death machine to be introduced to the world, she decided to tweak with that. She extracted the security/authoritarian pieces from D.T, and created him fully operated for death and anarchy. But, he wasn't all for that. Being the geek out of water, she wasn't befriended by much people, even on her ECHO net. Kinda made it lonely for Gaige, but D.T filled things with his presence and loyalty to his creator, like Marcy for instance: she backstabbed Gaige at the science fair, then pushed her in gloating victory, pushing things too far for D.T. Which later caused Marcy to be sliced to bits, and the Mechromancer to first end up on Pandora, talking to a bandit here.

"and.., that's why I CARE for him so much" Gaige finished, elbows resting on her thighs. Unknown nodded as he too leaned back, "as a bandit, I may share a similar feeling to an old ally to which is deceased. But, sadness would not assist us in our small mission" He got up and placed a hand on the now, slightly sad Mechromancer, for recapping her past, "you are never alone with or without your Deathtrap. Please, always acknowledge that" Hearing those words made Gaige's mood, soften, just a tiny bit. She watched the bandit from the corner of her eye walk into the facility and back with the ECHO. He handed it to her and sat back down. She silently thanked him and punched some codes to awaken the device, "hello? Hello? Anyone out there?"

Static is heard before a faint female voice, unidentified can be heard, "y-yes...hel...lo?"

"yes, hi, this is Gaige. I'm asking if you have connections to Sanctuary?"

"Gaige?.." the voice said slowly, now recognizing the worry tone in her voice, "is it you?"

"Maya?" the Mechromancer was now lightened to hear from the Siren, "yeah its me"

"where are you? Everything okay?"

"yeah, its all good. I'm at a Hyperion base just on the inside of the Eridum Blight"

"funny" Axton chimed in, "we are here already, and heard shots coming from one. Any chance your not the culprit?"

"take a guess" she smirked.

"alright, stay put, we're heading there now" Maya then ended the messaging. Gaige placed the device on her hip and waited patiently for the other vault hunters. A faint smile is shown on her face knowing that their coming for her, and checking if she's okay. Warming her insides knowing that their others who CARE about her, not just comrades, or strangers looking for the same thing. But, a family. She didn't notice Unknown's hand placed upon her shoulder, "I was correct. You are not alone in this horrid wasteland of filth and contamination, others are there when you never known to observe"

She didn't know how to respond but only with a nod, her smile still bitterly glowing, "yeah..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three vault hunters make it to Gaige's location and descended from their vehicle. Maya ran up and embraced the standing Mechromancer, as she embraced back.

"I'm glad your okay" Maya whispered. Gaige softly chuckled, "what'd ya expect?"

As the two parted from the embrace, the other vault hunters took notice of Unknown standing behind them watching the scene. They were hesitant but ready to blow his head off, "oi, we got a bandit here" Salvador announced, aiming at his skull, Axton did the same. Maya also pulled out her shock SMG at the bandit, "perfect timing, was getting board dealing with Bullymongs and Rakks all the way"

But before anyone can fire a bullet, "wait...Don't shoot him, guys..."

The hunters turned to Gaige, who was now in front Unknown, "he's..harmless..."

"harmless?" Axton questioned, "uh, haven't you noticed he's another bandit who, I don't know, scalp people for food, or turn us in to Hyperion. And, what'da know, were already here" he pointed to their location, and the coincidence.

"I know, but.., I kinda owe him.."

"for what? What did he do?" Maya asked questionably, and a bit miffed, in thought to what the bandit might of done to the teen.

"he, well..." Gaige wasn't easy telling her comrades that a bandit saved her life, its unnatural. Go figure.

"he what? Spill it, amigo" Salvador urged more.

"he," Gaige sighed, "he saved me.."

The three hunters' brows were raised. A bandit helped her? A bandit upon Pandora; the planet full of beastly wildlife, corporate murderers, and carnivorous killers like Unknown here. But what they hear is that he saved her? Doesn't put things on point.

As The Commando and Gumzerker plan to object, Maya took the little time to inspect Unknown from head to toe, and how he and her just killed the guards together. No backstabbing, reward clamming, just SIMPLE cooperation. Plus, she noticed the patched bandages around Gaige's stomach, probably a bullet wound. Which also explains the worker back at the vault who's head got sliced.

'okay, that answers that' the Siren thought before the other hunters started.

"sorry kid, but we can't be sure" Axton stated, as he brought his Torgue shotgun at Unknown, Salvador joined with his two Jakobs machine guns.

"hold it," Maya interrupted, "don't shoot"

"what?" they said in union, "Maya, its a bandit. Don't tell me your siding with Gaige just cause she trusts, it" Axton added.

"well.., not..exactly" the Siren walked in front of the two, "but take a look at him, he may look like the last man in the room guilty, but how'd he patch ol' Gaige here" Maya said patting the Mechromancer. Both hunters took a glance to the wraps around Gaige's abdominal area as she averted her eyes.

"maybe she did it herself" Salvador continued, "no pendejo' like this would do it" he points one of his weapons at Unknown, who remained silent.

"can't you idiots listen?" Maya responded a bit annoyed, "last we saw Gaige, she was bleeding out everywhere, now patched up and fighting Hyperion with this guy. And look," she steps aside to the carnage, "seen as D.T was destroyed, Gaige here couldn't of taken care of these pricks, and Bullymongs" mentions to the animal corpses in addition, "without dying again. Which shows that she had a little help from someone" Maya then turned and walked to the motionless Unknown, "who are you anyways?"

"_I am by the name of Unknown, Siren_" Unknown responded with his translated, robotic voice. Maya tilted her head from listening, "well, mice to meet you I guess. I'm Maya" she lends her hand which the Bandit shook gently, "and you already know Gaige here" Gaige gave a grunt crossing her arms when glancing at him for a second.

"then there we have Axton, an ex-DAHL soldier, and Salvador", the two didn't respond to Unknown, but stared him down, ready till the Siren was finished.

"_well, it is a pleasure meeting you, vault hunters"_

"okay, introduction over, time to kill" The Commando exclaimed, reaching for his Sabre Turrets, Salvador mimicking his guns.

"oh, no you don't" Maya interrupted, phaselocking them together, making it a bit difficult to concentrate when its two people, but she can manage with her abilities growing.

"Maya, the fuck?" Axton questioned, annoyed now, "were not falling for another trick from this slimy son of a bitch! He's messing with us"

"si!"

With no remaining time, Maya grunted and released the two, slumping her bare arm from the energy. When reaching for their weapons, she took control to phaselock them away from their reach, "listen morons. If he was faking, why didn't he do something when we caught Gaige here?"

The two stayed silent for a second in thought before answering together, "trap?"

"ugh" Maya facepalmed from the usual hunters, which she tries to cope now and then. Seeing an opportunity Unknown stepped in, _"I presume no harm, or threat to any of you, but wish to assist in Hyperion's demise"_

The four looked at the bandit with wide eyes; Axton spoke up for everyone, "uh, was that english? Or did it say it wanted to HELP, us take down Hyperion?"

_"yes, I also care to join the Crimson raiders in addition, along as a vault hunter? For I once had an experience with one before arriving here_"

This made everyone now stare in shock to what the bandit's asking. From a freaking bandit, a bandit!

"you've experienced a vault before?" Gaige popped the question, resting a hand on her hip, "please, tell us more of this journey?" she finished sarcastically.

_"the statement is true. You may be shock'd to believe, but I and others complied to one on the moon"_

"woah, hang on there, freak show" Axton paused, "you mean the one Jack and his vault hunters already discovered, and made him the bastard he used to be?" he turned to Maya, "he's obviously that dense to not know before all of this. Which proves he's lying"

_"oh, but I am not, Commando. Have you not know about the second one?"_

"second one?" Axton gave the bandit a flat look, "bullshit.."

_"actually there was. The location was on the other side of the large planet shaped chunks of rock material. After Jack opened the first one, the chain triggered many others around which we have discovered later on, haven't you figured that out after the other one here was activated? I surely knew the bandits aesthetic energy looking for them now"_

"there were other vaults on the moon?" Maya asked, "but its small, how can there be more?"

Unknown shrugged, _"we have not confirmed why, but the discovery set off the locations throughout. Quite a badass experience though"_

"oh you haven't been on Pandora to have it better" the Siren smirked. The other haunters rolled their eyes and groaned at them.

With a short time to think, Axton then shot his head up with a grin, thinking of a perfect idea for their guest to finish this, "you know, now that you've explained so clearly, I think I can trust this,..guy.. He does seem,...trustful enough..to join us"

Now it was his turn to be looked at surprisingly, "what? You can't be serious?" Gaige asked.

"well I may not be, but seeing as how he DID kill these workers, and saved you, can make him capable for, the test" the Commando's grin turned infamous, which Sal's too when getting the gist, "oh, yeah, yeah, the test will prove if our, amigo here, is up for it"

Unknown tilted his head in question. Maya pinched the bridge of her nose, _"what is this test about? My role in the Raiders?"_

"sort of" Maya answered, "why don't we head to Sanctuary to settle this in? I'm getting tired of staying in this shit hole already, the Blight I meant"

They all then hiked to the nearest Fast-Travel-Station, after being chased by Bullymongs after the next. Annoying bastards. Axton inputted the coordinates which digistructed them to the floating city of Sanctuary. The only salvation away from Hyperion personal, which puts the name already. Coming last, Unknown rolled his shoulders and looked back to the machine giving a faint light green beep when he arrived. He turned to Maya, _"what is this flashing about?"_

"oh, its registering your DNA since you first transported. Feels easier then walking huh?"

_"indeed, much aquatint then being attacked by bandits and the wildlife"_

"you mean your folks?" Maya joked with a chuckle, which Unknown responded with a playful shove, _"that's another story, Siren"_

Reaching the barracks of the Raiders home, the hunters made their way inside to meet Tannis' usual work; experimenting on inanimate objects and talking to them. Noticing Unknown, the crazed scientist shot her head at him, "what's a bandit doing with you guys?"

"nothing important, were just gonna put our new 'vault hunter' to the test" Axton answered, quoting the new addition. Tannis nodded and returned to her unnecessary work. The group now walked to the waiting Lilith, Brick, Mordecai, Zer0, and Krieg.

"hey, took you guys long enough" Lilith said, "did you save-"

"present" Gaige interrupted by popping out with a grin, "missed me?"

"ehhh.." Brick gestured with a so n' so.

"the bandit's dead?/have you easily shed his blood?/its unworthy to have-" Zer0 paused when seeing the said Bandit from the corner of his visor. He sprang to action with his drawn blade and pointed it at Unknown, "I've told you/now he followed you/I'l finish him"

Before attacking, Unknown stepped from the crowd, hands up, _"I am no threat, Zer0, but only assistance"_

"silence!" the Assassin then lunged, blade high and ready. Unknown just stood still and calm, as before the blade made contact, he evaporated to white smoke, which vanished suddenly. Everyone was surprised to see him disappear like that.

"where'd he go?" Lilith asked looking around for him, "how could-"

_"over here"_ Unknown chirped, sitting on the chair behind the Siren, making her jump.

"shit!" she cupped her chest while trying to calm down her breathing, "don't..ever..do that..again..!"

_"noted, Siren"_ he turned his only eye to the Assassin.

"you must die/everyone's live's are at stake/you will not defeat us"

_"what makes you inquire I do?"_

"well for one, your a bandit" Mordecai answered, "one that tries to kill us everywhere we turn, or gamble us for money"

_"yes, but I differ from those savages then you think"_

"how?" Lilith asked leaning on a counter, arms crossed.

_"I want to fight for actual Sanctuary throughout this planet, and that's through defeating them and Hyperion for they begun this. Which'es why I became a bandit to start"_

"so, Hyperion made you like that?" Gaige asked, "just like Krieg here?" she points to the large Psycho.

'shes talking about us' Krieg's inner voice spoke, which he translated, "I RIP THE SPINES OF THE WEAK FOR MY DAILY XYLOPHONE!"

Unknown scanned him up and down, observing him carefully, _"..in technical terms, yes"_

The Psycho hanged his head, 'well, at least we're not alone. I guess' he focused to the Siren beside him, 'and she see's us as just that, an experiment gone wrong when were trying to change that. I just hope one day we can turn all this around and talk to her. REALLY talk to her, as one person, and appreciate everything she's done for us. Every...beautiful, graceful, majestic, powerful...' his inner self trailed off, gawking his continuous passion for Maya, which Krieg roared loudly again.

"THE BLOOD STILL PUMPS! OUR PUPPIES HAVE KITTENS!"

The room fell silent by Krieg's usual outburst, even Maya looked at him weirdly, trying the least to show meaning to his words. And empathy.

"okay.., enough of the sappy small talk" Axton butted in again, "time for the test"

"test?" Lilith questioned turning to the Bandit, "you wanna to join the Raiders?" He nodded in response, _"Hyperion must pay their dues to what they affected me and my life style"_

"k'ay then, to the Dust"

"all right!" Brick echoed, pounding his fists together, "lets bust some shit!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unknown and Zer0 are squared off on the plains of the Dust, where things are quiet and the lands are big for fights. Explains the family feud of the Hodunks and Zephards. Everyone else took view behind a large set of boulders not far from the two, watching the first round go forth, since, Zer0 did really wanted to kill him from the start. So, eh. The two seethed out their weapons and slowly circled each other, blades in position.

"you will die/my blade hungers for your blood/your fate is sealed" Zer0 spoke coldly, setting his foot at his final stance. Unknown mirrored him, gripping tightly on his weapon's handle, "do not underestimate Assassin, possibly this Bandit can be of difference"

Zer0 then begun with a sprint, his blade dragging speed and tracing the sand. He rose it when close, only to have it clash with Unknown's sword, in its sharp curves. They struggled at each other to break the clash, pushing one another across the plains. Unknown broke away to the left, turning his body one hundred eighty degrees and kicking Zer0's visor, tumbling the Assassin a few steps away.

"nice kick" Lilith commented.

Zer0 shook his head, giving the sharpest glare at Unknown, even through his helmet. He struck another straight shot, clashing endlessly, until making a low crouch and sweeping Unknown's legs, tripping him on his back. Zer0 raised his blade to pierce Unknown, but again, he turned to the snow colored smoke and dodged it. He swirled around Zer0, before having a slice come across his forearm and another to his chest. All from the tip of his knife like sword. The Assassin attempted to strike him with swings of his kitana, but no avail, just more cuts on his suit.

"damn, he's fast" Mordecai said in slight awe, "can barely see him"

"that's cause he's smoke, Mordy" Brick added, elbowing him.

Zer0 was angered to not even strike the bastard, but have himself get kicked across the sand duns by the said Bandit, after reverting to himself again. He propped himself on his elbows, getting weak from the light, yet deep cuts done to him by the thick weapon. Zer0 could barely feel the feeling in his legs, as they slowly turn numb. Unknown walked up behind him, gloved hands raising his sword high then have it drive deep within the Assassin. Liquid (have no clue what Zer0 is, which means no idea about blood type) quickly drain from the now dead Zer0, as his body slowly is being re-digitized to the New-U-Station. Unknown turned back to the shocked faces of the Vault hunters, not one moving a muscle.

"did..I..-what?" Axton said, baffled.

"ay dios mios..." Mordecai and Sal murmured.

"yep, totally a slab" Brick said, jaw dropped.

Maya shook her head, turning to the Commando, "well, you wanted to kill him, go at it" she urged, pushing him to the arena. Axton first hesitated but went anyways, 'what's there to be nervous? He only beat Zer0, and he's a sniper, just a sniper. Easy son's of bitches to kill when close up. Yeah, easy'. The Commando now faced the ready Bandit. Sal then joined aside with Krieg, both ready with their weapons. Axton looked at the two with raised brows, "you guys wanna go already?"

"can't see how he can beat us all if we gang up on him?"

"THE BRAINS SHALL TRICKLE OVER MY SUNSHINE!" the Psycho bellowed, ignoring his inner voice, 'no, don't kill him, he's one of us. Another person in this hole' but nothing happened, his body continues its bodily rage.

"alright, suit yourselves. On the count of three, we attack" Axton ordered. The two got to stances, "one,...two..."

Unknown gripped his weapon even tighter, eye focusing on the three hunters. The mask's hole now began to seep white smog which caught some of the other Raider's attentions. Especially the Mechromancer.

"three!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The tree hunters were now lying stiff in the duns, weapons, blood, and dignity being tossed then blown away like nothing. Like Zer0, they were re-digistructed to Ellie's garage, when seeing him patiently waiting. His back against a wall, arms crossed, and visor down.

"you all came at once?/patience isn't a virtue?/what a shame"

"whatever.." Axton mumbled, loading his empty Jakob machine gun and rolling his shoulders, "least we took a head strong approach then getting stabbed in the back"

"assassin's unique talents are sharp/the time until death is best to wait/then its done"

They all boarded a digistructed Runner and head back to the others, and Unknown. The Bandit was sitting atop a boulder, sharpening his weapon with a rock.

"so, I think we should consider now" Maya said to the other Raiders.

"I don't know. He was impressive beating four of us, but there something off though" Lilith replied.

"I agree with Lil" Mordecai added, "we trusted Angel in helping us get a new power core, and that nearly costed us our lives"

Sanctuary's defense's have been strict ever since Angel revealed her assistance with Jack, in addition to being his daughter after all. Scotter have been taking weekly shifts, working on the large generator allowing the city to be ascending, as the original Vault Hunters take shifts too guarding the corners of Hyperion or Bloodshots, which sometimes managed to sneak in undetected. Now with more help from the new Hunters, some time to rest can come and go. But their trust issues on anyone is picky, especially if he's a bandit.

"that may be true, but that smoke trick was BADASS!" Brick protested, slamming his fists again, "the speed and stealth he was maneuvering, I think we can use that next time we raid the next Hyperion stockade"

Mordecai took a second to hum in a second's thought, "that..., can work..., sort of"

"and, he may have some info on the Bloodshot's, considering he is one" Maya added, "with that we can persuade the brainless dopes, or clear them off so they don't interfere with our fight. S'really annoying.."

Still deciding, the Runner pulled up beside their boulder and the three other hunters jumped out.

"so, what'd we miss?" Axton said.

"we're debating if we should let the Ban-I mean, that guy in the Raiders" replied the blue Siren.

"since the pu'to beat meh fair and square" Salvador shrugged, "let him in"

"I second" Maya added.

"third" Brick followed.

Zer0 agreed with a slight nod, while leaning on their hideout, head slightly down in defeat from eating his words-haiku, by a bandit.

Axton sighed, "oh, screw it, I suppose...But he does any funny shit, he dies"

"noted" Maya replied, before turning to the Hunter and other Siren, "well...?"

"...erg..., ugh, fine" Mordecai grumbled in agreement.

"Lilith?"

"whatever I guess" the Firehawk shrugged with a blank face, "n'other killer on the team, literally"

"okay, that's 7 yes'" Maya stated before looking over at the remaining deciders: Krieg and Gaige, "you guys?"

'she's asking us, admit defeat so that we may never walk alone again' Krieg's inner voice asked which, we all know translated to, "THE WAFFLES ARE CRISP AT DAWN!"

"I'l take that as a..yes..?" Axton voiced for the Psycho.

"alright, that leaves this che'ca" Salvador mentioned to the still thinking, Mechromancer.

Gaige wasn't fully paying attention to the conversation going on the last minutes, but on the previous battle Unknown came by victorious..

_15 minutes ago:_

_"three!" Axton shouted, tossing his Turrets which immedietly activated and aimed the Bandit._

_"vaminos!" Salvador cried, as he and Krieg charged forward._

_Unknown stood still, in the same stance, patiently waiting the first move while the strange smog escapes his one eye hole. Krieg, with his buzz saw out, took a large swing at the Bandit, actually slicing right through his statue self. Except, it itself turned to the exact white smoke and piled on the dune. Salvador stopped and tilted his head in confusion, so did Krieg._

_"there he goes again, how does he do that so quickly?" Lilith asked._

_"whatever it is, its starting to give me a headache" Mordecai groaned, holding his head in place._

_Salvador looked back at the audience, "so, we won, or-"_

_"LOOK OUT!" Axton shouted, spotting a figure behind them._

_The Gunzerker didn't have time to avoid the kick to his small chest, and another sending him flying a few feet away. Unknown was ready with his Zwihander out and turned his attention to the surprised Psycho. Krieg went for another chop to the head, but Unknown shifted right and kicked the Psycho square in the jaw, causing him to fumble back a bit._

_'damn, what a kick'_

_Krieg's other half didn't agree as it took rage to a half step, planning another charge. And so he did, laughing while swinging his saw. Unknown raised his weapon in defense and clashed it with Krieg's. They stared at each other's only eye hole, grunting and pushing another to drag their feet in the sand. Salvador sat up and shook his head to reality again, "what happened?"_

_"Sal, get down!" Axton shouted again, throwing a slag grenade close to the target then Krieg. But worried with how close he's getting, yet not 100% since he's a psycho and took much worse then slag. Seeing it from the corner of his mask, Unknown quickly fled from their clash and butted the back of Kreig's head, making him wonder once more to the active grenade._

_'ugh, damn, he's-'_

_"Krieg!" Maya shouted in warning. But no avail, and the case exploded around, slagging Krieg in the process. "AGH, THE SUNSHINE HAS BLINDED MY COOKIE DOUGH!" he screamed, rubbing his visible eye. Unknown took action again, by pulling out his DAHL fire pistol and repeatedly shooting the psycho till he caught on fire. This wasn't any damage to Krieg any who, whenever in badass mode, he's set in burning rage (literally) tearing everything with his hands or axe. His reaction was just his usual crazed laughter, no surprise for everyone, but a little shock to the Maya seeing him enjoying the pain._

_'jesus'_

_The two locked stare's before charging again head first, weapons high. Krieg made the same move as the Bandit ducked and pierced his weapon towards his unguarded midsection. Krieg stood still, shock and surprise in his singular eye as Unknown then retreaded his weapon and kicked him back again. His last words before joining Zer0 was-still his laughter. Unfortunately. Salvador and Axton watched his body disappear and Unknown target them next._

_"oi..." Salvador mumbled, guns lowered._

_"snap out of it, shorty. Its just Krieg, he can't think without shouting something random. We on the other differ on that, and that's kicking some ass!"_

_"WOO-HOO!" the Gunzerker roared with more energy, firing bullets in the air. What he didn't know was the missing Bandit._

_"morons" Maya muttered._

_In a flash, Axton's turrets were sliced clean next exploding, surprising mostly everyone, Gaige saw it in the form of her Deathtrap-'oh shit' she cursed, 'got caught up in this, I forgot to grab those modifications, now really gone..'_

_"come on put'o, and show yourself!" Salvador shouted walking around, ready for the next move. And said bandit revealed himself as himself when a roll of wind blew some sand away. Salvador grinned aiming for a clean shot. But again, that didn't go so well when he pointed the object underneath the Gunzerker. Giving him a confused look, Salvador glanced down to find a poorly working, Hyperion shield, with three fire grenades. With the pins missing. He glanced back up to find them on Unknown's twinkling fingers._

_"me'di-"_

_An explosion of shock and fire erupted, consuming the Gunzerker and blinding the Commando to shield his eyes. Dust rolled around the Vault Hunters, blinding them too, but thanks to their cover they were good._

_"and there he goes" Mordecai said looking at the empty, smoking spot of the dwarf._

_"well, shit" Axton cursed, now staring at his opponent. And in unfortunate terms, without his turrets and their time to re-digitize within his ECHO, he's might as well rely on the looted weapons he got from Maliwan. Which he pulled a corrosive SMG and equipped an explosive Torque grenade mod._

_"just cause you think you beat those three, you think you can take down a trained DAHL soldier?"_

_"EX!" Maya added with a slight chuckle, which Axton replied with a scowl._

_"well, lets see if acid can melt that mask off"_

_2 minutes later:_

_Axton is lying stiff in a pool of his fresh blood. Probably from either the large gash across his neck, or, the hole in his chest. Whichever's killing him quickly and resetting him to the New-U-Station. Being the last ban-er man standing, Unknown passed the test in victory. He faced the remaining hunters for clarification, "I have won against these four, am I in?" They didn't respond but tried to process the quick fatality of the warriors that killed Handsome Jack, and the almighty Warrior, but lost to a Bandit. Ow the irony there. Gaige on the other hand was stunned to disbelief the full power of this guy against her comrades, and how his speed made her heart run like-wait, what? 'no, no, no, no, no, no, no, fuck no!' she shouted in thought and frustration, 'I can't think how this asshole creamed those idiots like that. He's a bandit! The turds that infest this hellhole, and still do. And not one who..., saved me, yet...helped me..., but still is...a..., A...A...A FUCKING-'_

_"badass..." she mumbled, but snapped out of her second lost in thought. But the very light hue begs to differ._

_Present:_

"Gaige? Gaige?!" Axton yelled, shaking her forearms to snap her out.

"h-huh, what?"

"we sort of lost you there for a sec, kiddo. So, do you want this guy to join us?"

"urgh..." Gaige sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance, "I guess..."

_"fantastic"_ said Bandit spoke behind the Mechromancer, causing her to jump a few inches back.

"fuck! Don't, do that shit!" she growled, with a tint of embarrassment on her face.

_"noted"_

"welp, with everyone in union, I guess your in" Lilith announced, "welcome"

_"thank you, Siren"_

**End of chapter 3**

**Please fav, follow, and review. Thank you**


End file.
